Star-Crossed
Star-Crossed is a romantic sci-fi television series which aired on the CW. The storyline follows Emery and Roman as the lead roles and protagonists of the show. Plot When Emery was 6 years old, an alien spacecraft crash-landed in her small town. Whether they came in peace or with more sinister intentions didn't matter; a fierce battle erupted as humans fought for control over their new rivals, an alien species called the Atrians. In the midst of the conflict, Roman, a 6-year-old Atrian boy, found his way to a shed behind Emery's house, where she protected him from harm, bringing him food, comfort – and friendship. In their brief time together, Emery and Roman forged a deep bond, but the authorities wasted no time tracking Roman down and capturing him in a violent confrontation. Emery has grown up believing that Roman was killed that day. Ten years later, the Atrians have been acclimated to life on Earth, but they are interned in a heavily-guarded camp known as the Sector to keep them separate from humans. Now, for the first time, a group of Atrian teens will enroll in a suburban human high school, with the goal of testing the feasibility of human/alien integration. The eyes of the nation and the whole world are fixed on this historical social experiment, an endeavor fraught with suspicion and fear. In the mayhem of the first day, Emery is amazed to learn that Roman was not killed by the authorities and is, in fact, one of the Atrian students. Their childhood bond is quickly rekindled - in a school and a society that distrusts everything about the Atrians, Emery and Roman have found each other again. However, their relationship is threatened by the small-mindedness of their respective communities and the political agendas of people in power. While the world around them rages with anger and prejudice, their bond becomes increasingly strong and increasingly dangerous. As an epic Romeo and Juliet romance unfolds, a violent encounter between Roman's father and Emery's father occurs in the Sector. Can Roman and Emery’s love - and peace between the species – survive? The series stars are Aimee Teegarden ("Friday Night Lights") as Emery, Matt Lanter ("90210") as Roman, Grey Damon ("The Secret Circle") as Grayson, Natalie Hall ("Pretty Little Liars") as Taylor, Malese Jow ("The Vampire Diaries", "Big Time Rush") as Julia, Titus Makin, Jr. ("Glee") as Lukas, Chelsea Gilligan ("How I Met Your Mother") as Teri and Greg Finley ("The Secret Life of the American Teenager") as Drake. Star-Crossed is from Ole Productions, Isla de Babel SL and 360 Powwow in association with CBS Television Studios and Warner Bros. Television with executive producers Meredith Averill (“The Good Wife,” “Life on Mars”), Josh Appelbaum ("Life on Mars", “Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol"), Bryan Furst ("Daybreakers", "Tough Trade"), Sean Furst ("Daybreakers", "Tough Trade"), Daniel Gutman ("Dance!", "12 Corazones"), Andre Nemec ("Life on Mars", "Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol"), Scott Rosenberg ("Life on Mars", "October Road" and Richard Shephard ("Golden Boy", "Ringer"). The pilot was written by Meredith Averill and directed by Gary Fleder ("Beauty and the Beast", "Vegas", "Runaway Jury"). Characters Main article: ''Characters Episodes ''Main article: Episodes Cast *Aimee Teegarden as Emery Whitehill (13/13 episodes) *Matt Lanter as Roman (13/13 episodes) *Grey Damon as Grayson Montrose (9/13 episodes) *Greg Finley as Drake (9/13 episodes) *Natalie Hall as Taylor (8/13 episodes) *Chelsea Gilligan as Teri (8/13 episodes) *Brina Palencia as Sophia (8/13 episodes) *Malese Jow as Julia Yeung (7/13 episodes) *Titus Makin Jr. as Lukas Parnell (7/13 episodes) *fuck as Christina 9/13 episodes Production Crew Executive Producers *Meredith Averill (creator and executive producer) *Josh Appelbaum *Andre Nemec *Scott Rosenberg *Richard Shepard *Bryan Furst *Sean Furst *Daniel Gutman Production company(s) *CW *CBS Television Studios *Warner Bros. Television *Isla Producciones *Olé Productions *Powwow Media Partners *Space Floor Television Pictures Trivia *The title of the series, "star-crossed" is a reference to the unlucky couple in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet *The Sondiv version of the title that appears in the opening sequence is Isalnayava-Egayan, literally, "Washed Away by the Stars". Is the title sequence of Star-Crossed a pun in Sondiv too? *The series was originally named ''Oxygen ''during development.http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/05/09/cw-sci-fi-shows/ *Star-Crossed takes place in the year 2024. *Star-Crossed is being filmed and takes place in Louisiana. *The cast of Star-Crossed attended the Comic-Con in San Diego 2013. *Final rehearsal and first table read happened on August 12, 2013. *The filming of Star-Crossed started on August 13, 2013. *The series premiere was originally set to air on January 28, 2014 but it was changed to Febuary 17, 2014. References External links Category:About Star-Crossed Category:Season 1